


first day of school

by boxofroses



Series: parents au [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, M/M, minor!wonhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: Between Jihoon and himself, he always knew that he was the more emotional of the two.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: parents au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986253
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	first day of school

**Author's Note:**

> i finally _finally_ wrote the soonhoon part of the parents au ;;
> 
> i hope i can somehow nail their dynamics down. ive also been wanting to write out their daughter hwayoung a lot too and finally made this little drabble.
> 
> i hope u enjoy! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

Between Jihoon and himself, he always knew that he was the more emotional of the two.

“Hwayoung-ah,” Jihoon calls for their daughter. Soonyoung hears her boisterous footsteps thump against their ceramic tiling, loud as ever. “Hwayoung-ah, you’re going to be late for your first day of school if you don’t come downstairs right now.”

“Coming!” she yells back, thumping around even more.

“Can’t believe it’s her first day of school already,” he says, a little sulk in his voice as he toys around with the sliced apple on his plate. Jihoon eyes at him from behind his cup of coffee, clear dislike at seeing his husband play around with his food. But he lets it go, in favour of waiting for Hwayoung to just come downstairs—disliking the idea of getting stuck in traffic on the way to Hwayoung’s school even more.

When Hwayoung finally emerges down the stairs, clad in her new school uniform and new bright yellow bee-themed backpack, Jihoon coos and takes out his phone while Soonyoung sobs into his hands.

“Look at you,” Jihoon says, approaching his daughter who’s smiling at him with a bright gummy smile, tie and pigtails a little wonky and uneven. “My precious girl.”

“Are you proud of me daddy, papa?” she asks them, twirling around to show off her flowy plaid skirt.

“Of course I am,” Jihoon pinches her cheek and snaps another picture of her. Soonyoung stays seated on the kitchen island, watching Jihoon and Hwayoung have a mini photoshoot by the stairs and feeling his heart swell at the sight.

He sees his daughter take a peek at him.

“Why is papa crying?” she asks Jihoon, his hands busy fixing her tie.

“Papa is always crying,” he says monotonously. “C’mon, we’ll be late for your first day. Soonyoung, stop playing with that sliced apple and fix her hair so we can get going.”

Soonyoung’s sobs stop in favour of pouting at Jihoon’s sudden command. “Hwayoungie, come here,” he gestures for his daughter. “Let papa fix your hair.”

\--

Their Mercedes pulls up in the school’s parking grounds, Hwayoung’s eyes beaming as she sees the amount of kids running around, yelling, along with their parents following behind them.

“Papa, papa! There’s Uncle Junhui and Uncle Wonwoo with Yiren unnie and Yingyue!” Hwayoung points to Junhui and Wonwoo who are getting out of their own car, Yiren and Yingyue dressed in the same school uniform as Hwayoung. Soonyoung laughs a little on the inside as he watches Wonwoo ungracefully bolt after Yingyue who practically jumps out of the car and sprints to the playground while Junhui watches, fingers intertwined with Yiren’s. 

“Are you excited to be in the same class as Yingyue, baby?” Jihoon asks, turning the steering wheel and starts to park the car in reverse.

“Yes!” she exclaims. Soonyoung smiles when he watches her from the rear-view mirror, waggling her legs. “I’m going to make so many new friends too!”

“Of course you are,” Soonyoung says, wiping away a tear that was threatening to slide down his cheek. “Cause who wouldn’t want to be friends with my little Hwayoungie.”

When Jihoon finally parks their car, they both come out and walk Hwayoung into the school building, her tiny hands holding onto both of theirs.

“Be good today, okay?” Soonyoung says when they’re finally in front of Hwayoung’s classroom, crouching down to meet her eye level and adjusts her ribbon and shirt collar one last time. “Make lots of friends and have fun.”

“We’ll be here to pick you up at 3 PM,” Jihoon kisses the top of her head and sends her off into her classroom.

They watch from the window as Hwayoung runs over immediately to where Yingyue is already seated, pulling the other girl into a suffocating hug as they squeal out each other’s names.

“Of course you’d be the one who’s teary,” Soonyoung hears Wonwoo say to him, both he and Jihoon turn to look at Wonwoo and Junhui who’re walking towards them.

“Aw, let him be,” Junhui, as sweet as the angel that he is, comes to Soonyoung’s defense immediately and lightly slaps Wonwoo’s arm. “You also got teary on Yiren’s first day of school last year.”

Soonyoung blows a raspberry at Wonwoo, slinging his arms around Jihoon’s and pulls his husband in close.

“Don’t start bickering here you two,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “C’mon, we have that meeting with the creative director in an hour and I want to get some food in me again before that.”

“Oh right, that meeting is today,” Junhui gasps, turning to Wonwoo who’s snaking his arms around his waist. “I guess we’ll see you at the company?”

“Yeah, we’ll see you then,” Jihoon says before parting ways, walking back towards the parking lot and back to their car.

They’re ten minutes into the drive back to their home when Soonyoung notices something from the corner of his eye as he looks up from the email that he was reading on his phone. Beside him, Jihoon rubs his palm against his cheek silently, throwing his head back as he tries not to let a tear run down.

Soonyoung doesn’t say anything, knowing full well that Jihoon shared the same feeling that he felt about Hwayoung’s first day of school—both of them at disbelief already at how fast she’s growing up.

He reaches his hand out to gently squeeze Jihoon’s thigh as if letting him know that everything is going to be okay. In return, Jihoon brings his own hand down from the steering wheel and intertwines it with Soonyoung’s and brings it up so that he can place a kiss on the back of his husband’s hand.


End file.
